Listă de români din străinătate
Listă de români din străinătate Afganistan ; 2003 * Iosif Silviu Fogoraşi și Mihail Anton Samoilă, uciși în timp ce convoiul de blindate în care se aflau a fost atacat cu focuri de armă automată în zona localităţii Spin Puldac (zona de sud a Afganistanului, la graniţa cu Pakistanul). Au fost primii doi militari români uciși în Afganistan.Primul militar român ucis în Afganistan!, 11 noiembrie 2003, Amos News, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Militarul român rănit zilele trecute în Afganistan a murit azi dimineaţă, 14 noiembrie 2003, Amos News, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Mâine va fi înmormântat al doilea militar român ucis în Afganistan, 15 noiembrie 2003, Amos News, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 ; 2005 * Narcis Șonei, ucis de explozia unei bombe detonate prin telecomanda, in timpul unei misiuni de patrulare pe care o desfasurau in sudul provinciei Kandahar.Erou in Afganistan: sergentul Narcis Sonei a murit de ziua lui, 26 aprilie 2005, HotNews.ro, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 ; 2006 * Ionel Gheorghiţă Drăguşanu (38 ani), şi-a pierdut viaţa, la data de 20 iunie 2006, în timpul unei misiuni de patrulare în teatrul de operaţii din Afganistan. Transportorul în care se afla a trecut peste un dispozitiv explozibil improvizat.Să nu ne uităm eroii!: Nouă ani de la moartea lui Ionel Gheorghiţă Drăguşanu (galerie foto + video), 22 iunie 2015, Ionuț Zagoneanu, Ziua de Constanţa, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Ionel Dragusanu s-a intors din ultima misiune, 22 iunie 2006, C. N. A., B. B., HotNews.ro, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Ultimul drum al lui Ionel Gheorghita Dragusanu, 25 iunie 2006, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 ; 2007 * Aurel Marcu, a fost ucis când convoiul din care făcea parte a trecut peste un dispozitiv exploziv improvizat.Militar român ucis în Irak, 21 septembrie 2007, Oana Matei, Amos News, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Prefectul de Argeş i-a transmis condoleanţe soţiei militarului ucis în Afganistan, 7 septembrie 2007, Petre Niţu, Amos News, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 ; 2008 * Claudiu Marius Covrig din Batalionul 300 Infanterie "Sfântul Andrei", detaşat în Afganistan, a murit în urma unui atac cu armament uşor, pe Autostrada A1 Qalat Kabul.Militar român, ucis în Afganistan, 13 iunie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Militar român mort în Afganistan, 13 iunie 2008, Mediafax, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 * Dragoş Traian Alexandrescu, sergent major, a fost ucis când transportorul amfibiu blindat în care se afla a trecut peste un dispozitiv exploziv improvizat.Un militar român a murit şi alţi patru au fost răniţi în Afganistan (Video), 31 august 2008, Catalina Steriu, Mediafax, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Dolj: Militarul ucis în Afganistan a fost primit cu onoruri militare la Craiova, 3 septembrie 2008, Irina Alexa, Amos News, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Militarul ucis în Afganistan, declarat cetăţean de onoare al judeţului Argeş, 6 septembrie 2008, Petre Niţu, Amos News, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 * Ionuţ Cosmin Sandu, fruntaș, ucis în Afganistan. Autovehiculul Humvee aflat în misiune, în care se afla militarul, a trecut peste un dispozitiv exploziv improvizat. În urma deflagraţiei, Sandu Ionuţ a decedat, iar un alt militar a fost rănit.Fruntaşul Ionuţ Cosmin Sandu a plecat în Afganistan pentru bani de casă, 23 martie 2008, Gândul, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Trupul militarului mort în Afganistan a ajuns la Galaţi, 23 martie 2008, Cristina Dinulescu, Mediafax, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Galaţi: Povestea văduvei eroului Ionuţ Cosmin Sandu, mort la datorie în Afganistan, 24 octombrie 2009, Adevărul, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 ; 2009 * Claudiu Chira (30 ani), sergent major, ucis când a trecut peste un dispozitiv exploziv improvizat, în timp ce se afla într-o misiune de patrulare pe Autostrada A1 (Qalat - Kabul).Soldat român, ucis în Afganistan, 27 februarie 2009, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Trupul militarului ucis în Afganistan a fost repatriat, 2 martie 2009, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 A fost al optulea militar român ucis în Afganistan.Un soldat român - al optulea - a fost ucis în Afganistan, 26 februarie 2009, Amos News, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 * Petre Tiberius Marcel, căpitan, a murit într-un schimb de focuri cu talibanii.Un ofiţer român a fost ucis în Afganistan, 3 aprilie 2009, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Militarul mort în Afganistan, înmormântat ca un erou, 8 aprilie 2009, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 * Iuliu-vasile Unguraş, căpitan, ucis când convoiul din care făcea parte a trecut peste un dispozitiv exploziv improvizat.Sute de persoane, la funeraliile ofiţerului mort în Afganistan, 11 aprilie 2009, Departamentul Corespondenţi, Mediafax, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Militarul Vasile Unguras, mort in Afganistan, va fi inmormantat la Dej, 10 aprilie 2009, Pro TV, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 ; 2010 * Paul Caracudă (36 ani), sublocotenent (p.m.) și Dan Ciobotaru, sergent major, au murit în ianuarie 2010, într-o misiune de luptă pe autostrada A1 Kabul-Kandahar. La aproximativ 30 de kilometri de Qalat, autovehiculul de tip HUMVEE în care se aflau a fost atacat cu un dispozitiv exploziv improvizat, acţionat de la distanţă. În urma deflagraţiei, cei doi militari şi-au pierdut viaţa.Imagine sfâșietoare. Băiețelul unui militar român ucis în Afganistan a primit o veste emoționantă | FOTO ÎN ARTICOL, 24 iulie 2016, Miruna Darcovici, Libertatea, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 * Florin Bădiceanu (31 ani), sergent major, a decedat, iar Marian Zamfir, fruntaș, a fost rănit în misiune. Militarii făceau parte din cadrul Batalionului 33 Manevră şi executau o misiune de patrulare într-o coloană formată din patru autovehicule, în provincia Zabul.Al doisprezecelea militar român ucis în Afganistan, 23 iunie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 * Valerică Leu, sergentul major, ucis în Afganistan după ce a călcat peste o mină antipersonal.Militarul ucis în Afganistan a fost înaintat în grad post-mortem de ministrul Apărării, 12 mai 2010, Amos News, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 * Sergentul major Marius Florin Sfecheş şi soldatul Cristian-Petru Filip au căzut la datorie, în timpul executării unei misiuni în Afganistan, în urma unui atac cu un dispozitiv exploziv improvizat asupra vehiculului HUMVEE în care se aflau aceştia.Doi militari morţi şi unul rănit în Afganistan. În opt ani de operaţiuni în Afganistan, România a pierdut 17 militari, 1 octombrie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Doar vorbe goale de la MApN pentru cei cazuti la datorie, 6 octombrie 2016, Vrancea Media, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 ; 2011 * Cătălin-Ionel Marinescu (30 ani), caporal, a murit în urma unui atac cu un dispozitiv exploziv improvizat, în timpul desfăşurării unei misiuni de patrulare pe autostrada A1, când executa cercetarea terestră a unui obiectiv, conform procedurilor.Încă un militar român a murit în Afganistan. "Scorpionii Roşii" mai pierd un om în numai 5 zile, 11 mai 2011, Oana Ţepeş Greuruş, Cristina Botezatu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 * Filaret Moţco (43 ani), angajat civil la ONU, a fost ucis la începutul lunii aprilie într-un atentat terorist în Afganistan.Un suspect arestat în cazul masacrului din Afganistan. Vezi cine era Moţco Filaret, românul ucis de agresori!, 3 aprilie 2011, Flavius Toader, Cristina Botezatu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Filaret Moţco, victimă colaterală în războiul extremiştilor religioşi, 4 aprilie 2011, Adrian Cochino, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Filaret Moţco, românul ucis în Afganistan, repatriat mâine, 6 aprilie 2011, Sergiu Rusu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Românul ucis în Afganistan, Filaret Moţco, a fost repatriat, 8 aprilie 2011, Raluca Stepanov, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Filaret Moţco, decorat post-mortem de preşedintele Băsescu, 7 aprilie 2011, Florin Ciornei, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Rudele vor să deschidă sicriul lui Filaret Moţco. Autorităţile nu le lasă, 8 aprilie 2011, Sergiu Rusu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 * Constantin-Laurenţiu Lixandru, caporal, a fost ucis în urma unui atac cu un dispozitiv exploziv improvizat.Încă un militar român a căzut la datorie în Afganistan, 5 mai 2011, Amos News, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 ; 2014 * Claudiu Constantin Vulpoiu (35 ani), plutonier major, şi-a pierdut viaţa în timpul unei misiuni de patrulare, în urma unui atac sinucigaș al talibanilor cu un autovehicul încărcat cu exploziv, care a intrat direct în mașina de luptă.Militarul român ucis duminică în Afganistan a fost repatriat, 2 aprilie 2014, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Claudiu Constantin Vulpoiu, militarul roman ucis duminica in Afganistan, va fi avansat la gradul de sublocotenent post-mortem, 31 martie 2014, Pro TV, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Militarul ucis în Afganistan a primit, în urmă cu patru ani, dreptul la a doua viaţă, 31 martie 2014, Marian Păvălaşc, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 * 26 de eroi ai Armatei României, morți în Irak și Afganistan, vor fi comemorați miercuri, 10 noiembrie 2015, Petre Ţache, Evenimentul zilei * BILANȚ NEGRU, 11 mai 2011, Oana Ţepeş Greuruş, Cristina Botezatu, Evenimentul zilei Albania ; 2000 * Balamucul din Vlora, cap de linie pentru prostituatele romance. Violate adesea, batute si torturate, lipsite de orice libertati si vindute frecvent intre proxeneti, tinerele prostituate provenite din Romania, Republica Moldova si Bulgaria traiesc un adevarat calvar in Albania, tara devenita o placa turnanta a traficului de carne vie in care sint implicate uriase retele internationale.Balamucul din Vlora, cap de linie pentru prostituatele romance, 5 mai 2000, Evenimentul zilei Arabia Saudită 2015 - Numărul de români din Arabia Saudită este estimat de MAE la 450 de persoane, majoritatea românce căsătorite cu localnici sau angajaţi ai unor companii din petrol şi construcţii. Sunt însă şi bancheri sau românce care predau la universităţi.Student în Arabia Saudită, 1 Mai 2015, Stiri.tvr.ro, accesat la 15 ianuarie 2017 Australia * (1842 – 1904), naturalist, a fost primul român care a ajuns în Australia, în 1865.Povestea primului român care a călcat în Australia. Globe-trotter-ul din secolul al XIX-lea a cutreierat alte două continente, 20 ianuarie 2016, Dorin Timonea, Adevărul, accesat la 18 ianuarie 2017 ; 2010 * Loredana Tudor Tomescu, jurnalistă, scriitoare Ion Creangă a emigrat în Australia, 20 iulie 2010, Gabriela Lupu, România liberă ; 2015 * Daniel Ioniță, poet Volumul „TESTAMENT - Antologie de poezie română modernă” se lansează la Cărtureşti astăzi, 27 ianuarie 2015, Loreta Popa, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Români care promovează literatura în Canada și Australia, vineri la “Lumea și noi”, 14 mai 2014, tvri.TVR.ro, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 Austria Belgia * Blanche Delacroix, curtezană cu care regele (1835 – 1909) s-a logodit religios cu cinci zile înainte să moară.A măcelărit peste 10 milioane de oameni, dar istoria i-a uitat numele. Cine este monarhul responsabil de genocidul din Congo, căsătorit cu o curtezană de origine română | GALERIE FOTO, 1 septembrie 2016, Iulia Iancu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 1999 * Politia belgiana a incheiat o vasta actiune de eradicare a prostitutiei din capitala, avind ca scop principal depistarea si arestarea minorelor. Din cele 25 de arestate, la opt s-a dovedit, in urma examenelor medicale, ca au mai putin de 18 ani, iar dintre acestea doua erau romance, trei albaneze si cite una din Rusia, Ucraina si Uzbekistan.Prostituate minore romance, arestate la Bruxelles, 11 noiembrie 1999, Evenimentul zilei ; 2000 * Mihai Popescu Stoenești, ziarist Diaspora in direct - "In sufletul si in constiinta ta, ramai roman. pentru tot restul vietii, oriunde te-ai afla", Formula AS - anul 2000, numărul 438, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 ; 2007 * Anne-Marie Ilie, fiica unor emigranti romani din Brasov stabiliti in Flandra, Miss Belgian Beauty, 2007 Anne-Marie Ilie, frumoasa din Mol, 12 aprilie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2008 * Cinci bărbaţi din România, suspectaţi de comiterea a 70 de furturi, au fost arestaţi în Bruges.Hoţi români, arestaţi în Belgia, 7 noiembrie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 * Doi tineri români, în vârstă de 18, respectiv 20 de ani, au fost acuzaţi de omucidere involuntară şi de consum de droguri. Aceștia, aflaţi sub influenţa drogurilor, au provocat un accident rutier în Heverlee, în urma căruia au murit patru persoane.Români, arestaţi în Belgia, 10 martie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2010 * Matei Cantacuzino, arhitect Matei Cantacuzino: „Într-o vreme, ne-a fost colosal de foame”, 16 ianuarie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 ; 2011 * Patru romani au fost condamnati la Liege pentru viol si trafic cu fiinte umane, pentru ca au tinut ca sclava o orfana romanca. Tanara orfana era exploatata de familie, fiind obligata sa munceasca in casa intre 7 si 22 de ore pe zi.Patru romani, condamnati in Belgia pentru ca au exploatat o orfana din Romania, 28 septembrie 2011, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2012 * Un bărbat de 27 de ani, urmărit internaţional de poliţia din Belgia, pentru mai multe furturi, a fost reţinut pe Aeroportul Internaţional "Traian Vuia" din Timişoara.Hoţ din case în Belgia, prins pe aeroport, 9 august 2012, Georgeta Petrovici, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 * Muncitoarele românce sunt exploatate în abatoarele din comuna Anderlecht din regiunea capitalei Bruxelles, scrie cotidianul flamand De Standaard, care menţionează că abuzul a fost semnalat de preşedinta organizaţiei din Belgia a Partidul Social-Democrat Român, Codruţa-Liliana Filip. În aceste abatoare ar munci între 120 şi 130 de muncitoare românce.Zeci de românce sunt exploatate în abatoarele din Bruxelles, 4 octombrie 2012, Alexandra Postelnicu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2013 * Marian-Daniel Iordache, doctor in inginerie electrica si calculatoare si cercetator post-doctoral la VITO (Vision on Technology, Mol, Belgia).Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Doctorul in inginerie si calculatoare, care face cercetare la VITO (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016Ei sunt Romania: Oamenii frumosi ai Tarii mele (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Cristina Buzașu este absolventa a unui program de master in economie politica si studii europene la London School of Economics and Political Science. Timp de trei ani, Cristina a lucrat si la Bruxelles, in Parlamentul European.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Absolventa de LSE, consilier in Parlamentul European (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Alexandra Georgescu, artista, masteranda in Artele Spectacolului la Bruxelles.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Tanara care studiaza arta spectacolului la Bruxelles (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 ; 2014 * Laura Călinoiu, fost consilier EDMUNDO, studiază Management Science din cadrul Vrije Universiteit.Mastere internaţionale accesibile: unde, cum, cât, 22 mai 2014, Cezara Gheorghe, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 ; 2015 * Un român în vârstă de 23 de ani a fost omorât în orașul Anvers de mai mulți indivizi, despre care presa locală scrie că ar fi tot români.Tânăr român ucis în Belgia. Avea o rană adâncă în inimă, 16 decembrie 2015, Ziarul de Iași, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Român ucis în Belgia în urma unei altercații, 16 decembrie 2015, Click!, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 ; Saituri * http://www.rombel.com Bosnia ; 2000 * Potrivit unui raport al Inaltului Comisariat ONU pentru Drepturile Omului, "Castile albastre" din Bosnia fac trafic cu prostituate romance. Bosnia-Hertegovina a devenit una dintre cele mai importante destinatii pentru fetele incluse in retelele de prostitutie din sud-estul Europei."Castile albastre" din Bosnia fac trafic cu prostituate romance, 20 mai 2000, Evenimentul zilei * Politia bosniaca a eliberat 37 de femei care fusesera obligate sa se prostitueze intr-un oras din nordul Bosniei dupa ce au fost aduse din tarile fostei Uniuni Sovietice si Romania, se arata intr-o declaratie oficiala a misiunii ONU in aceasta tara. Printre femeile provenite din Romania, Moldova, Ucraina si Federatia Rusa se gaseau si adolescente de 14 ani.Minore romance, eliberate din sclavie sexuala, 16 noiembrie 2000, Evenimentul zilei ; 2001 * Sute de politisti din Bosnia-Hertegovina au facut simbata o razie de proportii prin localurile de noapte din capitala Sarajevo si din imprejurimi, retinind 177 de "femei de strada" originare din Romania, Republica Moldova, Ucraina si Rusia, precum si citeva zeci de proxeneti. O parte din tinerele retinute venisera in Bosnia crezind ca vor lucra drept chelnerite, dar s-au trezit cu pasapoartele confiscate si obligate sa se prostitueze, majoritatea fiind inchise in bordelurile clandestine care functioneaza pe linga diverse baruri de noapte.Prostituate romance, arestate in Bosnia, 5 Martie 2001, Evenimentul zilei ; 2002 * Sase tinere de nationalitate romana, presupuse victime ale traficantilor de carne vie, au fost descoperite, in cursul acestei saptamini, intr-un bar din orasul bosniac Banja Luka. Potrivit unui purtator de cuvint al misiunii ONU in regiune, Allun Roberts, cele sase femei, printre care o minora, erau angajate ca ospatarite, dar erau fortate sa se prostitueze. Au fost salvate de trupele ONU din ghearele traficantilor de carne vie.Sase romance, salvate de trupele ONU din ghearele traficantilor de carne vie, 1 Aprilie 2002, Evenimentul zilei ; 2011 * Iulian Nicolae Vintilă (47 ani), fost gardian într-o închisoare din Sarajevo, acuzat de crime de razboi in Bosnia. Acesta a fost inculpat pentru ca ar fi participat la actiuni criminale in perioada mai - noiembrie 1992.Un roman, acuzat de crime de razboi in Bosnia, 12 decembrie 2011, Florin Necula, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Un bosniac de origine română, fost gardian într-o închisoare din Sarajevo, a fost inculpat pentru crime de război, 12 decembrie 2011, Mihai Draghici, Gândul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Un român a fost inculpat pentru crime de război în Bosnia, 12 decembrie 2011, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 Brazilia * este sculptorul român cunoscut pentru crearea capului lui Hristos Mântuitorul al statuii lui Iisus Hristos din Rio de Janeiro.Povestea geniului român anonim care a cioplit chipul faimoasei statui a lui Iisus din Rio de Janeiro. A murit nerecunoscut în România, după un accident stupid, 12 august 2016, Oana Cernat, Adevărul, accesat la 14 august 2016 ; 2000 * Adriana de Biega, provenita dintr-o familie de imigranti romani stabiliti in Brazilia, dansatoare și fotomodel.Romanca Adriana, amanta lui Ricky Martin, 14 Martie 2000, Evenimentul zileiThe Season for Giving, 3 decembrie 1999, Jennifer Mendelsohn, Slate.com Bulgaria * , a fost un țar de origine valahă în Țaratul Valaho-Bulgar între anii 1197 și 1207 ; 2000 * Un grup de 17 fete obligate sa se prostitueze, printre care o romanca si trei tinere din Republica Moldova, au fost eliberate in timpul unei operatiuni desfasurate de Serviciul bulgar pentru lupta contra crimei organizate in hotelul "Marini" din localitatea Svilengrad, la granita bulgaro-turca.Romance si moldovence, sclave sexuale la bulgari, 19 decembrie 2000, Evenimentul zilei ; 2010 * Patru romani au fost retinuti in Bulgaria, fiind acuzati ca au facut contrabanda de 9 pistoale cu gaze.Romani retinuti in Bulgaria cu 9 pistoale cu gaze, 4 iunie 2010, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 * Maşina lui Daniel Bădescu, turist român din Bulgaria, a fost furată din parcarea privată a hotelului din staţiunea bulgară Sunny Beach. Poliţiştii mi-au spus că nu îi pot identifica pe hoţi. Ba mai mult, au precizat că sunt 5 cazuri de români pe săptămână care rămân fără maşină.Maşina unui turist român din Bulgaria a fost furată din parcarea privată a hotelului. Reacţia poliţiştilor bulgari întrece orice imaginaţie, 2 iulie 2015, Mihai Schiau, Gândul, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 ; Statistici * Potrivit recensământului din 2001, în Bulgaria ar trăi 1088 de români şi 10.566 de vlahi, deşi organizaţiile lor, cea mai importantă fiind AVE din Vidin, spun că, în realitate, în alte surse este vorba de peste 250.000 de etnici români/vlahi.ANDRÉ HEIN - "Românii trăiesc pe un teritoriu enorm, mult mai mare decât cel stabilit de graniţe” - Spectator, Ion Longin Popescu, Formula AS - anul 2012, numărul 1024, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 Burkina Faso * Iulian Gherguţ, mercenar care avea și cetățenie fanceză, răpit în aprilie 2015, de la Mina de mangan Tambao, în apropierea frontierei cu statul Mali, de un grup de terorişti din Mali.Familia românului răpit în Burkina Faso a fost chemată la discuții de MAE: „Au fost prezentate aspectele legate de situaţia actuală”, 5 aprilie 2015, Silvana Chiujdea, Ioana Tomescu, Larisa Ciută, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016VIDEO Ostaticul roman Iulian Ghergut, rapit in Burkina Faso, apare intr-o noua inregistrare video. Cere Guvernului Romaniei sa faca tot posibilul sa il elibereze. Ministerul de Externe verifica autenticitatea inregistrarii - Esential, 1 noiembrie 2016, Carla Dinu, HotNews.ro, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016EXCLUSIV | Mercenarul român, care de un an este ostaticul unei grupări teroriste. Familia nu mai știe nimic de Iulian Gherguț, dar autoritățile spun că e în viață, 3 aprilie 2016, Ioana Vochin, Libertatea, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016UPDATE. Iulian Gherguţ, românul răpit în Burkina Faso, apare într-o nouă înregistrare video în care cere ajutorul guvernului de la Bucureşti. MAE verifică autenticitatea înregistrării, 1 noiembrie 2016, Mara Ivanov, România liberă, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Prima înregistare cu ostaticul român Iulian Gherguţ, răpit în Burkina Faso: "Cer Guvernului României să mă elibereze cât mai repede". MAE: Celula de criză confirmă că persoana din imagini e Gherghuţ, dar studiază autenticitatea înregistrării - VIDEO, 30 august 2015, Ioana Bojan, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016„Frank Timiş a invadat Coasta de Fildeş şi Burkina Faso”. Substraturile răpirii unui român care lucra pentru Timiş în Africa şi legătura cu Legiunea Străină, 5 aprilie 2015, Elena Dumitru, Adevărul, accesat la 12 ianuarie 2017 Cambodgia ; 2000 * Politia militara cambodgiana a anuntat luarea in custodie a sase femei originare din Europa de Est, mai precis din Romania si Republica Moldova, despre care se crede ca au fost silite sa "lucreze" ca sclave sexuale pentru citiva oficiali guvernamentali.Romance, sclave sexuale pentru demnitarii cambodgieni!, 14 august 2000, Evenimentul zilei Politia cambodgiana este in cautarea unei romance in virsta de 30 de ani, pe nume Norica Topirceanu, care a fost condamnata in contumacie pentru trafic de persoane, dupa ce cinci fete romance si doua moldovence au fost salvate dintr-un hotel din Phnom Penh, unde erau tratate ca sclave sexuale.Romancele recuperate din Cambodgia au fost plasate de o firma de impresariat artistic din Bucuresti, 17 august 2000, Evenimentul zilei Canada Cehia ; 2010 * Doi romani au fost prinsi de politistii din regiunea ceha Liberec, noaptea, incercand sa fure o bicicleta dintr-una din locuintele inundate saptamana trecuta.Romani prinsi in Cehia incercand sa fure dintr-o casa inundata, 10 august 2010, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2011 * Presa cehă a relatat unul dintre cele mai ample cazuri de trafic de persoane din istoria Cehiei, în care au fost implicaţi şi cetăţeni români. Aceștia erau exploataţi în condiţii de sclavie de către companii forestiere aflate chiar în proprietatea statului ceh.Români, tratați drept sclavi de companii de stat din Cehia, 28 iulie 2011, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Vezi povestile imigrantilor romani ajunsi sclavi in padurile din Cehia, 4 august 2011, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 Zeci de muncitori imigranti si activisti au protestat, duminica, la Praga, fata de exploatarea strainilor de catre angajatorii cehi din domeniul forestier, printre participanti numarandu-se si romani.Muncitori romani, inselati in Cehia, 28 martie 2011, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 Cazurile cetatenilor romani traficati la munca in Cehia reprezinta un fenomen ingrijorator, afirma ambasadoarea Romaniei la Praga, Daniela Gitman, iar o delegatie a Ministerului ceh de Interne este asteptata la Bucuresti in octombrie pentru discutii pe aceasta tema.Cehia, alarmata de traficul cu muncitori romani, 1 septembrie 2011, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2012 * Politia din Praga a prins o banda de sase romani suspectati de cel putin patru talharii cu violenta in ultimele doua luni. Ei sunt suspectati de a fi jefuit un cazinou si mai multe depozite.Romani arestati la Praga pentru ca ar fi jefuit in cazinou, 14 august 2012, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2013 * Poliţiştii din Praga l-au arestat pe „Măcelarul din Smíchov”, străinul care îşi înjunghia în gât victimele cu o şurubelniţă. Potrivit autorităţilor, suspectul are 32 de ani şi este de origine română, fiind un recidivist care a mai ispăşit o pedeapsă de 13 ani de închisoare în România.FOTO Românul care a îngrozit Praga, supranumit şi „măcelarul din Smíchov”, a fost arestat de poliţiştii cehi, 17 octombrie 2013, Bianca Andrieş, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 China ; 2012 * Mugur Ciubancan, originar din Baia Sprie, Maramures, cântăreț.El este cel mai cunoscut român din China | VIDEO, 18 ianuarie 2012, Ana Zidărescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016EXCLUSIV EVZ. Românul care are mai mulţi fani decât Inna. A spart topurile muzicale în China. Milioane de chinezi plâng pe melodiile lui| VIDEO, 21 ianuarie 2012, Ciprian Radavoi, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016Lovitura teribila pentru romanul care a cucerit China! Cantaretul Mugur Ciubancan a fost parasit de sotie!, 14 mai 2014, CanCan, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 ; 2013 * Alexandru Colţea, din Braşov, student în cadrul Universităţii de Limbă şi Cultură Chineză (BLCU), din Beijing.Povestea unui student român în China, care descoperă „Ţara Simbolurilor” învăţându-i limba, 2 octombrie 2013, Simona Mocanu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 * Călin Ciprian Andrei, doctorand cu bursa guvernamentala la Academia Chineza de Arte in Hangzhou.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Calin, romanul care studiaza tainele caligrafiei chineze la ea acasa (interviu), 28 decembrie 2013, Diana Robu, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Cipru ; 1999 * O romanca, sotie a unui fost diplomat britanic, a fost violata de doi turci, care apoi au fost arestati in nordul Ciprului. Cei doi, pe nume Ozgul Sertbirinci, de 23 de ani, si Feyzullah Culfuk, de 20 de ani, si-au recunoscut faptele.Doi turci au violat o romanca, 29 Septembrie 1999, Evenimentul zilei ; 2007 * Christina Christodoulou-Todea, profesoară, transferata la Comisia de cultura a ministrului invatamantului din Cipru. Si acum, pensionata fiind, colaboreaza cu ministerul, este redac-torul-sef al unei reviste, „Cyprus Today”, editata special pentru diaspora cipriota. În 1995 a intemeiat Alianta Romanilor din Cipru, iar în 2004 a reusit, cu ajutorul ambasadei române din Nicosia, sa infiinteze o mica scoala romaneasca.Dragos, viata de manager IT pe coasta cipriota, 22 martie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Dragos Buga, manager în IT ; 2008 * Patronul unui bar din Cipru şi prietena acestuia au fost arestaţi, după ce o tânără din România i-a acuzat de şantaj şi de faptul că au obligat-o să se prostitueze.Româncă, forţată să se prostitueze în Cipru, 7 martie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2009 * Daniel Obrescu (37 ani), a fost arestat in Limassol, dupa ce l-a omorat pe fratele iubitei sale si a ranit-o atat pe aceasta cat si pe mama ei.Roman arestat in Cipru, dupa ce l-a ucis pe fratele iubitei sale, 14 aprilie 2009, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Româncele din Cipru, tratate ca obiecte sexuale, 7 octombrie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 * Doi romani din Cipru au fost arestati si acuzati de crima, dupa ce au batut un compatriot, care a decedat la spital in urma unei hemoragii interne.Doi romani si-au ucis un compatriot, in Cipru, 21 ianuarie 2009, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2010 * Ștefan Bartaz (26 ani), si-a pierdut viata pe o autostrada din Cipru, in urma unui accident rutier soldat si cu ranirea a patru persoane. Tragedia s-a produs pe autostrada ce leaga orasele cipriote Paphos si Limassol, in raza localitatii Ayia Marinouda.Roman mort intr-un accident rutier in Cipru, 6 februarie 2010, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 * Doua romance au fost arestate in Cipru, fiind suspecte ca au fost implicate intr-un jaf armat impotriva sefului lor care a fost lovit in cap cu un ciocan in propria casa.Doua romance arestate in Cipru dupa ce i-au dat in cap sefului cu ciocanul, 15 august 2010, Ziare.com, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 * Doi cetateni romani au fost arestati in Cipru, pentru sapte zile, pentru posesie de bunuri furate. Un al treilea roman este cautat de politisti, in acelasi caz.Romani arestati pentru furt, in Cipru, 26 decembrie 2010, Ziare.com, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 ; 2011 * Negustorie cu sclavi în Moldova ca pe vremea coloniilor - peste 100 de victime. Oamenilor li se promiteau salarii minime de 800 euro/lună. În Cipru, erau cazaţi în grajduri şi plătiţi cu 100 de euro/săptămână. De foame, oamenii ajunseseră să caute prin tomberoane.Negustorie cu sclavi în Moldova ca pe vremea coloniilor. Coşmarul trăit de 100 de ieşeni pe plantaţiile din Cipru, 28 septembrie 2011, Irina Marinescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 * Un alt caz de exploatare a muncitorilor romani in Cipru a fost descoperit cand sindicatul SEK a anuntat ca un angajator nu si-a platit de patru luni lucratorii, pe care i-a cazat in conditii insalubre.Cipru: Muncitori romani, exploatati de patron, 5 februarie 2011, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 * Trei romance au fost arestate fiind suspectate ca ar conduce un bordel si s-ar prostitua in Larnaca.Trei romance arestate in Cipru, fiind suspectate ca ar conduce un bordel, 2 septembrie 2011, Ziare.com, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 * Doi imigranti romani, soț și soție, care lucrau intr-un magazin din Nicosia si care au furat de la patronul lor cipriot, in noiembrie 2010, suma de 17.000 de euro, au fost extradati in Romania.Romani extradati din Cipru, pentru un furt de 17.000 de euro, 23 ianuarie 2011, Ziare.com, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 ; 2012 * Konastantin Daniel (36 ani), a fost injunghiat mortal in localitatea cipriota Paphos.Roman injunghiat mortal in Cipru, 8 iulie 2012, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 * Cinci barbati, trei ciprioti si doi romani, care lucrau ca garzi de securitate pentru un om de afaceri din Cipru au fost uciși la Ayia Napa, in sudul tarii.Doi romani, impuscati mortal in Cipru, 23 iunie 2012, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 Autoritatile grecesti au arestat doua persoane suspecte.Greci arestati pentru uciderea in stil mafiot a cinci persoane - doi romani, printre victime, 30 iunie 2012, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Doi români, asasinaţi în Cipru într-un atac mafiot ca în filme, 23 iunie 2012, Ionuţ Fantaziu, Cristina Botezatu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 ; 2014 * Un deţinut român din Republica Cipru a fost graţiat în mod eronat de către preşedintele cipriot. Mai mult, el a fost trimis din greşeală în România, deşi era cercetat în alt dosar. Cazul a provocat un adevărat scandal la Nicosia.GRAȚIAT din GREȘEALĂ: Un român condamnat în Cipru pentru VIOL a fost eliberat și a părăsit ţara, 16 noiembrie 2014, Silvana Chiujdea, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 * Un roman in varsta de 28 de ani a murit, in orasul cipriot Larnaca, dupa ce masina pe care o conducea s-a izbit in parapetele unui sens giratoriu.Roman mort intr-un accident dintr-un sens giratoriu, in Cipru, 9 martie 2014, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2015 * Viorel Cosmin M., in varsta de 28 de ani, a fost gasit vinovat ca a incercat sa aduca din Sao Paolo (Brazilia), in vara anului 2014, patru kilograme de cocaina. Romanul a fost prins pe 7 august 2014 de agentii vamali de pe aeroportul din Larnaca, in bagajele sale fiind gasite opt pachete de droguri. În anul 2015 a fost condamnat, in prima instanta, la 13 ani si 6 luni de inchisoare.Romanul acuzat de trafic de droguri in Cipru a fost condamnat la 13 ani si 6 luni de inchisoare, 28 martie 2015, Pro TV, accesat la 4 ianuarie 2017 Coreea de Sud * Ruxandra Manea, a studiat cinci ani în Coreea de Sud şi care s-a întors în România, unde predă limba coreeană la Facultatea de Limbi Străine a Universităţii din Bucureşti (2015).Adevărul Live: Despre studiile în Coreea de Sud şi cum se vede România prin ochii unei tinere care s-a format într-unul din cele mai dezvoltate sisteme educaţionale din lume, 16 decembrie 2015, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 Danemarca ; 2008 * Opt români, cu vârste cuprinse între 22 şi 50 de ani, au fost reţinuţi în legătură cu un dosar de furt şi ucidere a lui Karsten Noegaard. Cinci dintre aceștia sunt suspectați de crimă.Cinci români, suspectaţi de crimă în Danemarca, 19 noiembrie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 ; 2009 * Lucian Giurchescu, regizor de teatru Maestrul Lucian Giurchescu unul din romanii cei mai vechi in Danemarca, împlineşte, astăzi, 79 de ani, 15 iunie 2009, Danemarca.dk, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Omul zilei – Lucian Giurchescu, 7 iunie 2006, Danemarca.dk, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Lucian Giurchescu: Teatrul nu se poate face la fiecare în bucătărie, 26 iulie 2008, Ştefania Stan, Amos News, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Regizorul Lucian Giurchescu, decorat cu Meritul Cultural în grad de Mare Ofiţer, 6 iunie 2006, Adevărul, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Lucian Giurchescu. Sarmale vs friptura cu afine, 13 decembrie 2006, Pompiliu Kostas Radulescu, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Din Canada si Danemarca, la Nottara", 29 martie 2003, Curierul Naţional, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 Cetăţean de onoare al municipiului Bucureşti, din 2007.Omul zilei - Lucian Giurchescu, 1 octombrie 2007, Ramona Vintila, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 Soția lui, Anca Giurchescu, este etnolog de valoare internationala, cercetator in domeniul dansului popular, stiinta numita de specialisti Etnocoreologie. Este presedinta Grupului de Studii Etnocoreologie din Danemarca.In Maramures, via Oltenia-Ardeal-Valea Timocului, 15 decembrie 2004, Valentin Hossu-Longin, ZIUA, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 ; 2010 * Cristian Papiu, şeful postului de poliţie din localitatea Căianu Vamă, judeţul Cluj, şi-a depus demisia şi s-a angajat ca şofer de TIR în Danemarca. Motivul: măsurile de austeritate ale guvernului şi ratele la bancă.De la uniformă la volan. Povestea agentului-şef Cristian Papiu, 13 decembrie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 * Marian Clită, condamnat la 14 ani de închisoare pentru uciderea unei daneze, în martie 2010. Vera Vildmyren (42 ani), o însoţitoare de bord din Norvegia, mamă a doi copii, a fost găsită fără suflare în camera ei de hotel de la etajul 20. A fost adus în România în 2013.UNUL dintre CEI MAI SÂNGEROŞI ASASINI ROMÂNI a fost ADUS în ŢARĂ, 21 iunie 2013, Libertatea, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 Clită este cunoscut în România pentru uciderea dizidentului anticomunist , în beciurile securității, în 1985.Clită, condamnat la 14 ani de închisoare în Danemarca pentru uciderea unei stewardese, 24 februarie 2011, Dorian Cobuz, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017SECURISTUL-UCIGAŞ EXPULZAT DIN DANEMARCA. Marian Clită A UCIS o stewardesă la 25 de ani după ce L-A OMORÂT PE DISIDENTUL GHEORGHE URSU, 20 iunie 2013, Petrisor Cana, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017Criminalul disidentului Gheorghe Ursu, Marian Clită, adus din Danemarca ca să execute 14 ani de închisoare pentru o altă crimă, 20 iunie 2013, Mara Raducanu, Adevărul, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017Ucigaşul stewardesei creşte pisicuţe în puşcărie şi şi-a transformat celula în seră! MARIAN CLITĂ nu se plictiseşte după gratii, 13 aprilie 2016, CanCan, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 Imediat după descoperirea cadavrului victimei, Ove Dahl, investigatorul-şef al Poliţiei din Copenhaga, şi purtător de cuvânt al poliţiei din Copenhaga, a declarat sâmbătă în presa daneză că, dintre străini, românii sunt cei care comit cele mai multe infracţiuni. "Românii sunt lipsiţi de scrupule. Te-ar omorî pentru 100 de coroane (n.r. - aproximativ 50 lei)." Vicepreşedinta radicalilor de stânga din Danemarca, Zenia Stampe, l-a acuzat pe acesta de rasism.Cazul Clită: Şef din poliţia daneză, acuzat de rasism, 7 martie 2010, Carmen Plesa, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 * Un număr de 18 persoane, intre care cetateni din Romania si Bulgaria, au fost arestate miercuri de politia din Copenhaga, fiind acuzate de sedere ilegala pe teritoriul Danemarcei si alte infractiuni.Romani arestati de politia din Copenhaga, 11 august 2010, Ziare.com, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 ; 2011 * Cristina Gavrilă (20 ani) studiază Marketing and Management Communication în Danemarca, la Universitatea Aarhus şi este voluntar pentru Liga Studenţilor Români din Străinătate.Tehnici studenţeşti de supravieţuire în Vest, 24 ianuarie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 * Andrei Cazacu, muncitor forestier.La muncă în pădurile daneze. 2.000 de euro pentru Andrei, 28 iulie 2011, Ionuţ Fantaziu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017 ; 2012 * Diana Căciuleanu, studentă Student în Danemarca: Diana Căciuleanu, 21 noiembrie 2012, Raluca Apostol, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * O companie daneză de prestigiu care oferă servicii profesionale de curăţenie a folosit cetăţeni români pe care îi obliga să muncească un program prelungit fără a le plăti salariile şi fără a le asigura condiţii de trai. Patru români au fost angajaţi de compania daneză Forenede Service, pentru a asigura curăţenia în două instituţii şi o şcoală din regiunea Rudersdal, timp de şase săptămâni în care nu au primit niciun ban.Patru români, EXPLOATAŢI de o firmă de curăţenie din Danemarca. "Am ajuns în stradă cu copiii şi cu bagajele", 26 iunie 2012, Clava Ungureanu, Gândul, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 * Politia daneza a eliberat o familie de romani, veniti in Danemarca pentru a lucra, insa tinuti, practic, in sclavie, infometati si neplatiti, pusi sa munceasca non-stop. Familia Stoica din Romania a dat piept cu fata nevazuta a pietei muncii din Danemarca, fiind salvata, in iunie 2011, de politia din Elsinore. Romanii au fost adusi in tara de barbatul aflat in spatele companiei de curatenie JD Cleaning, Jimmy Nika.Cosmarul unor muncitori romani tratati ca sclavii in Danemarca (Video), 11 ianuarie 2012, Ziare.com, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 ; 2013 * Un job putred. 26 de romani s-au dus in Danemarca sa munceasca, dar au fost tratati ca niste sclavi. O companie de exploatare forestiera i-a angajat promitandu-le mare cu sarea. Insa, in afara de 400 de coroane daneze, adica 50 si ceva de euro pentru fiecare, romanii n-au primit nimic din drepturile salariale prevazute in contract.Un job putred. 26 de romani s-au dus in Danemarca sa munceasca, dar au fost tratati ca niste sclavi, 26 octombrie 2013, Pro TV, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 ; 2016 * Un roman care a muncit in Danemarca luni intregi, fara sa primeasca macar o zi libera a reusit sa-si faca dreptate in instanta. Dănuț a lucrat atat de mult la un restaurant incat s-a imbolnavit si a fost internat. O asociatie l-a ajutat sa ajunga la tribunal, si sa castige daune de 115.000 de euro.Suma pe care un roman a castigat-o in instanta, dupa ce a fost umilit de un patron din Danemarca. "Am lucrat ca pe plantatie", 3 septembrie 2016, Pro TV, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 ; publicații * http://www.danemarca.dk * http://www.danemarca.ro Egipt ; 1999 * Ambasadorul Ciprului in Egipt a fost rechemat de la post dupa ce guvernul sau a aflat ca organiza petreceri cu dansatoare romance si multa bautura.Orgii egiptene cu dansatoare romance la 60 de dolari taxa de intrare, 8 august 1999, Evenimentul zilei Elveția Emiratele Arabe Unite ; 2013 * Gheorghe Seran, deține o firmă de imobiliare în Dubai.Cum a ajuns un politist din Nadlac afacerist in Dubai si actor alaturi de Tom Cruise, 18 aprilie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 ; 2016 * Alin Simota, afacerist condamnat definitiv în două dosare penale, a fost dat în urmărire internaţională încă din luna ianuarie, pentru a fi pus în aplicare un mandat de executare a unui rest de pedeapsă. Simota „s-a refugiat” pe plajele însorite ale Dubaiului.Interlopul Alin Simota umileşte din nou Justiţia: baronul Văii Jiului şi-a adus soţia în Dubai, unde s-a refugiat după condamnare, 21 noiembrie 2016, Daniel Guţă, Adevărul, accesat la 19 ianuarie 2017Aventurile milionarului Alin Simota în paradisul din Dubai: interlopul s-a pozat la braţ cu un star din fotbal, iar Poliţia anunţă că e pus sub supraveghere, 27 octombrie 2016, Daniel Guţă, Adevărul, accesat la 19 ianuarie 2017Baron în Valea Jiului, „emir” în Dubai: milionarul Alin Simota se află pe lista infractorilor internaţionali de un an, 17 ianuarie 2017, Daniel Guţă, Adevărul, accesat la 19 ianuarie 2017 El Salvador ; 2016 * Consulul onorific al României în El Salvador, Ricardo Emanuel Salume Barake, a fost găsit mort în locuinţa sa din capitala ţării.Consulul onorific al României în El Salvador, asasinat în locuinţa sa din capitala ţării, 11 iulie 2016, Raluca Manga, Mediafax, accesat la 11 decembrie 2016 Finlanda ; 2007 * Florin Dimulescu, inginer de software la Nokia, a redactat și primul dicționar finlandez-român.Misiune imposibila: i-a tradus pe finlandezi, 1 martie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 ; 2010 * Sebastian Tauciuc, pasionat de IT şi design, a ajuns în Finlanda, în urmă cu patru ani, la scurt timp după ce a terminat facultatea și a lucrat la Nokia. Pasiunea pentru design l-a determinat să pună bazele unui proiect inovator în domeniu, o Şcoală de design, în Helsinki.Un român din Finlanda lansează un proiect inovator în IT, 7 aprilie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 * Doi romi, cetăţeni români, au fost arestaţi, în Helsinki, după ce au bătut şi tâlhărit editorul publicaţiei electronice Uusi Suomi, jurnalistul Niklas Herlin (46 ani)."Pentru români, închisorile finlandeze sunt mai atractive decât libertatea de acasă", 22 aprilie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 ; 2013 * Sorin Lingureanu (38 ani) lucrează la firma Nokia EXCLUSIV. Un român la mare înălţime la Nokia, 24 februarie 2013, Cristinel C. Popa, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 ; 2015 * Mircea Guina, profesor doctor in Fizica, dar si cercetator, specializat in optoelectronica, conduce un Centru de Cercetare in Optoelectronica deschis in 2000.Trateaza cancerul cu laser si lucreaza pe proiecte de milioane de euro. Cuplul de romani din elita universitara a Finlandei, 13 octombrie 2015, Pro TV - Video, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2016 * Camelia Smicală, doctoriță, căreia serviciile sociale i-au luat 2 din cei 3 copii. Susține că în Finlanda, copiii care plâng de dorul părinților sunt băgați în carceră.O mamă separată de copiii ei dezvăluie: În Finlanda, copiii care plâng de dorul părinților sunt băgați în carceră, 20 iulie 2016, Alecu Racoviceanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Crina Samarghitean a urmat un master de informatică medicală în România şi un doctorat de bioinformatică medicală în Finlanda.Studentă româncă în Finlanda: La noi, se predă multă teorie şi se face puţină practică, în Finlanda este exact invers, 7 ianuarie 2016, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 ; Statistici 2012 - Pe primul loc in topul detinutilor straini din Finlanda se află estonienii, acestia fiind urmati de romani si apoi de rusi. Din cele aproximativ 3.260 de persoane incarcerate, 470 sunt straini.Detinutii romani i-au depasit pe cei rusi, in inchisorile finlandeze, 12 ianuarie 2012, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 Franța Germania Grecia ; 1998 * Maria-Magdalena Roman (Afroditi Papandonakis) din Timișoara a obtinut trei premii in Grecia, la concursul "Face of the Year".Romanca Maria-Magdalena, trei premii in Grecia, 10 Septembrie 1998, Evenimentul zileiRomanca Afroditi Papandonakis pleaca la Ford, 6 Octombrie 1998, Evenimentul zilei * Politistul grec Savidis Konstantinos Haralambos si tatal sau, in virsta de 56 de ani, au fost arestati la Salonic pentru proxenetism. Cei doi exploatau prostituate din Romania si Bulgaria. La locuinta proxenetului-politist, au fost descoperite 14 pasapoarte confiscate de la fete si sume mari de bani. Fetele erau momite cu oferte de lucru ca dansatoare însă erau obligate să se prostitueze.Dansatoare romance, racolate de un politist grec, au fost silite sa se prostitueze la Salonic, 29 Aprilie 1998, Evenimentul zilei * Proprietarul grec al unui cafe-bar din Salonic si sapte prostituate din Europa de est, intre care o romanca, au fost arestati ieri de catre politia locala, transmite France Presse. Iakovos Georgiadis, 28 de ani, amenajase in pivnita cafenelei sale incaperi in care cele sapte, o romanca, doua moldovence, o ucraineanca si trei bulgaroaice, isi aduceau clientii. Grecul si cele sapte femei vor fi deferiti justitiei.Prostituatele romance fac trotuarul si la Salonic, 23 Octombrie 1998, Evenimentul zilei ; 2002 * O romanca ce a refuzat sa se prostitueze, implicata intr-o ancheta a Politiei elene. Mașina patronului ei a fost aruncată în aer de cei care i-au cerut să se prostitueze.O romanca ce a refuzat sa se prostitueze, implicata intr-o ancheta a Politiei elene, 21 Februarie 2002, Evenimentul zilei ; 2008 * Poliţia greacă a arestat joi un român despre care sepresupune că a furat sute de mii de euro de la clienţii unor bănci, împreună cu mai mulţi complici, prin clonarea cardurilor, ekathimerini.com.Român, arestat în Grecia pentru clonare de carduri, 7 noiembrie 2008, Ovidiu Ciutescu, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2012 * Rețea albanezo-română de trafic de ființe umane. Tinerele românce fost racolate din România pentru locuri de muncă în Grecia. La sosire le așteptau albanezii, care le sechestrau, le luau actele și le țineau închise într-un bordel din Creta.Bonele românce, RĂPITE de MAFIA ALBANEZĂ. Pericolul ce pândește tinerele care pleacă la muncă, 12 aprilie 2012, Sergiu Rusu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 5 ianuarie 2017 * Şase românce arestate în Creta sub acuzaţii de prostituţie şi jaf.Şase românce arestate în Creta sub acuzaţii de prostituţie şi jaf, 25 august 2012, Mădălin Pribu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 India ; 2016 * Anca Verma, căsătorită cu un influent om de afaceri indian. A fost Miss România.Cine este controversata româncă mai bogată decât Ion Ţiriac, 12 octombrie 2016, Alexandra Albert, Click!, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 Indonezia ; 2011 * Nicolae Popa, condamnat la 15 ani de inchisoare in dosarul FNI, a fost extrădat din Indonezia.Primele imagini cu Nicolae Popa in Romania dupa extradarea din Indonezia - Esential, 22 aprilie 2011, HotNews.ro, accesat la 12 ianuarie 2017DEZVĂLUIRILE CARE CUTREMURĂ SCENA PUBLICĂ DIN ROMÂNIA. Extrădarea lui Nicolae Popa a fost PLĂTITĂ CU BANI și EXCURSII la Sinaia. Martori importanți au spus TOT ce se ascunde în "MĂRUNTAIELE" SISTEMULUI, 12 ianuarie 2017, Ramona Feraru, Petrisor Cana, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 12 ianuarie 2017 Irak ; 2004 * Cătălin Dima, sergent, stabilit la New York în 1996, a fost ucis într-un atac cu obuze de mortieră, la Bagdad, în noiembrie 2004. În anul 2009, un centru militar din statul american New York a primit numele acestuia.NEW YORK: Un român ucis în Irak dă numele unui centru militar!, 23 noiembrie 2009, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Un centru militar din statul New York va purta numele unui militar român ucis în Irak, 23 noiembrie 2009, Mihai Draghici, Mediafax, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 * Alexandru Aron, angajat al unei firme de securitate, a fost ucis cand masina in care circulau a fost atacata de insurgenti. Colegul său, Dan Caloianu, a fost ranit si a fost internat pentru a primi ingrijiri medicale.Roman ucis in Irak, 12 aprilie 2004, Libertatea, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 ; 2006 * Bogdan Valerian Hâncu, primul militar român ucis în Irak.Primul soldat roman ucis in Irak: Bogdan plecase pe front "pentru cariera", 28 aprilie 2006, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Sublocotenentul Bogdan Valerian Hâncu, ucis în Irak, a fost înmormântat la Iaşi, 30 aprilie 2006, Dana Lascu, Amos News, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Un coleg al militarului ucis a lesinat in timpul slujbei, 28 aprilie 2006, Libertatea, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 ; 2007 * Ioan Grosaru, caporal, a fost ucis, iar alti cinci militari romani au fost raniti, dupa ce un tanc amfibiu a trecut peste un dispozitiv exploziv.Militar roman ucis in Irak, 21 septembrie 2007, D. G., HotNews.ro, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Militar roman ucis in Irak, 21 septembrie 2007, RL Online, România liberă, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Militarul român ucis în Irak a fost înmormântat în satul natal Păiseni, din judeţul Suceava, 25 septembrie 2007, Gândul, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 Irlanda ; 2002 * Eugen Cotizo Murzan a fost condamnat, printr-o sentinta pronuntata de Curtea de Justitie din Dublin, la cinci ani de inchisoare, dupa ce si-a desfigurat fosta iubită, Marinela Ancuta Gardus, cu lovituri de cutit.O romanca din Dublin a fost desfigurata cu lovituri de cutit de fostul iubit, 2 Iunie 2002, Evenimentul zilei ; 2007 * In urma cu cativa ani, o satra de tigani a pus cortul in centrul unui oras irlandez. Tentativa politiei de a-i evacua pe „ocupanti” a primit o riposta ferma din partea pirandelor cu puradei in brate. Acestea si-au scos sanii la vedere si i-au stropit pe politisti cu lapte direct de la sursa.Acesti barbari care ne rup de Europa, 2 noiembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Islanda * Românii nu se dau duşi din Islanda, 25 aprilie 2010, Evenimentul zilei Israel * Paul Salzberger, pictor scenograf și artist plastic ; 1998 * Copiii romani vinduti in Israel, un adevarat fenomen la inceputul anilor 1990, a luat din nou amploare, un nou caz bulversind zilele trecute opinia publica israeliana. Cazul a fost luat in discutie si de comisia parlamentara pentru problemele muncitorilor straini din Israel, care a dezbatut problema abandonarii copiilor straini de catre parintii lor care nu-i doresc sau nu au mijloace pentru a-i creste.Romancele care-si vind copiii in Israel au intrat in atentia Knessetului, 10 Iulie 1998, Evenimentul zilei ; 1999 * Cintareata israeliana de origine romana Sandra Herscovici este acuzata de rapirea pruncului unei muncitoare romance, care lucreaza ilegal in Israel.Cintareata israeliana de origine romana Sandra Herscovici este acuzata de rapirea pruncului unei muncitoare romance, 10 martie 1999, Evenimentul zilei ; 2001 * Roman impuscat in piept in duelul arabo-israelian. Ranit in schimbul de tiruri dintre cele doua tabere in zona Gilo - Beit Jala, romanul a fost atins la piept, dar viata sa nu este in pericol.Politist impuscat in piept, 31 martie 2001, Evenimentul zilei ; 2006 * Silviu Vasile Leordean, boxer, a murit intr-o renumita clinica universitara din Ierusalim."Ne-au tratat ca pe caini", 3 martie 2006, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017 ; 2013 * Dan Ucenic, arbitru de fotbal Poveste din Israel: Cum a ajuns un sibian arbitru de succes in Tara Sfanta, 22 aprilie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Italia Japonia ; 2013 * George Ianus, cercetator si doctorand in cadrul Universitatii din Tokio si-a facut parte din echipa care a lucrat la proiectarea unui avion hipersonic al Japoniei pentru zboruri comerciale.Povestea unui cercetator roman la Tokio - Ce se intampla in Romania ne descurajeaza sa ne intoarcem acasa, 3 mai 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * George Moise locuieste in peninsula Shizuoka, orasul Ito, la doua ore de Tokio, unde familia sotiei sale, Miwako, are o pensiune traditionala japoneza - ryokan. In Romania, George Moise a lucrat ca jurnalist in presa scrisa, intre 1996 si 1999. A trecut mai apoi pe la Radio Romania Tineret, ca publicist comentator, dupa care ca scenarist, la redactia Teatru si Divertisment.Iertati-ma ca nu sunt japonez - Incredibila poveste a lui George Moise Interviu, 11 mai 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Un tanar roman in varsta de 18 ani a fost condamnat la inchisoare pe viata de un tribunal din Tokyo, fiind acuzat că a înjunghiat mortal o japoneză la Tokyo în februarie 2013. El a fost arestat împreună cu un prieten japonez, în vârstă de 19 ani, şi acuzat de uciderea tinerei Arisa Yamada, în vârstă de 22 ani.Adolescentul român acuzat de uciderea unei japoneze în 2013 a fost condamnat la închisoare pe viaţă, 5 martie 2014, Iuliana Enache, Mediafax, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017Roman de 18 ani, inchis pe viata in Japonia. A ucis o femeie pentru cativa banuti, 5 martie 2014, Pro TV, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017 ; 2015 * Daniel Moraru, profesor asociat în cadrul Facultăţii de Inginerie, Departamentul de Electronică şi Ştiinţa Materialelor, Universitatea Shizuoka.Zece poveşti de succes ale tinerilor din Iaşi care au lăsat în urmă România, 23 noiembrie 2015, Paula Scînteianu, Ziarul de Iași, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 Kosovo ; 2000 * Inainte de razboi, Kosovo nu era o "piata a sexului", dar prezenta internationala a facut posibil acest trafic. Peste 50 la suta din victimele acestui trafic provin din Republica Moldova, iar restul din Romania, Ucraina si Bulgaria. Potrivit OIM (Organizatia Internationala pentru Migratii), 70 la suta din aceste femei nu au fost prostituate inainte de a veni in Kosovo. Ele sint atrase de promisiunile cu un loc de munca in sectorul alimentar sau in alte domenii, dar "imediat ce trec frontiera sint batute, li se ia pasaportul si orice act de identitate, iar apoi sint vindute".Salvarea prostituatelor romance si moldovence exploatate in Kosovo, 26 mai 2000, Evenimentul zilei * Kosovo Polje, situat la 10 kilometri de Pristina, este un "centru major al prostitutiei", afirma KFOR, precizind ca exista o cooperare perfecta intre proxenetii albanezi si cei sirbi, acestia facind schimb de femei intre ei. Cel mai adesea, femeile exploatate de aceste retele de prostitutie sint romance, bulgaroaice, moldovence sau ucrainence. In cursul unei operatiuni a poliției ONU și KFOR, au fost eliberate 12 moldovence care fusesera tinute ostatice si obligate sa se prostitueze.Romancele si moldovencele domolesc ura interetnica din Kosovo, 18 noiembrie 2000, Evenimentul zilei Liban ; 1998 * La barul "Capcana," din Beirut, 17 femei au fost infometate, puse sa spele WC-uri, intemnitate intr-un motel pe timpul zilei, terorizate psihic pentru a "iesi" cu clientii, batute si inselate la bani. Barul functioneaza ca bordel cu complicitatea politiei. Viorica Matasaru (21 de ani), Mariana Iorgu (30 de ani) si Marcela Dinu (28 de ani) sint, poate, primele romance plecate ca dansatoare intr-una din tarile Orientului care, o data intoarse, au acceptat sa isi istoriseasca aventura.Romance, sclave in Liban, 10 August 1998, Evenimentul zilei Liberia ; 2002 * Aurica J. Snyder, fostă Jugaru, dispărută în Liberia. Aceasta s-a casatorit in Romania, la inceputul anilor '80, cu un cetatean liberian, de culoare, venit la studii.Romanca disparuta in Tara diamantelor, 9 Aprilie 2002, Evenimentul zilei Luxemburg ; 2014 * Oana Burducea (35 de ani), asistentă administrativă în Luxemburg.O ţară văzută de afară: românii din diaspora, 17 octombrie 2014, Horia Ghibuţiu, Adevărul, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 ; 2015 * Emilia Tantar, cercetător, testează securitatea sistemelor informatice pentru a îmbunătăți protecția sistemelor de control și achiziție de date (SCADA).https://www.inria.fr/content/download/101556/1449940/version/3/file/E.Tantar_RO.pdf * Un cunoscut avocat din ducat a depus la primărie o cerere prin care solicită autorităţilor să ia măsuri împotriva cerşetorilor din România care, spune el, îi buzunăresc pe trecători.Gaston Vogel susţine în scrisoarea sa că cerşetorii au împânzit centrul oraşului.Cerşetorii români provoacă polemici în Luxemburg: Din cauza lor, aerul a devenit irespirabil!, 9 august 2015, Activenews.ro, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2016 * Clara Moraru, originară din Sibiu, antreprenor, a pus pe picioare două firme în Luxemburg.Povestea româncei care a pus pe picioare două firme în Luxemburg , 5 iunie 2016, Digi24.ro, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 * O prostituată româncă a fost ucisă, iar cadavrul ei abandonat într-o pădure.Șoc la Luxemburg: o prostituată româncă a fost ucisă, iar cadavrul ei abandonat într-o pădure, 15 noiembrie 2016, Ziarulromanesc.de, accesat la 5 ianuarie 2017Luxemburger Wort - Tod auf dem Waldparkplatz, 14 November 2016, Wort.lu, accesat la 5 ianuarie 2017Ar fi lucrat ca prostituată: O româncă, ucisă cu brutalitate în Luxemburg, 16 noiembrie 2016, Loredana Iriciuc, Ziua de Constanţa, accesat la 5 ianuarie 2017Ar fi lucrat ca prostituata O romanca, ucisa cu brutalitate in Luxemburg | Constanta, 16 noiembrie 2016, Ziare.com, accesat la 5 ianuarie 2017 Macedonia ; 2000 * Autoritatile macedonene au extradat, in ultimele luni, peste o mie de prostituate din zona vestica a Macedoniei, cu populatie majoritar albaneza, relateaza cotidianul bulgar "Sega". Multe din fete provin din Romania, Republica Moldova si Bulgaria, fiind adesea obligate sa se prostitueze.Macedonenii s-au saturat de romance, 24 februarie 2000, Evenimentul zilei Malaezia ; 2013 * Ionuţ Alexandru Gologan (21 ani) a fost condamnat la moarte de Înalta Curte de Justiţie din Malaezia pentru trafic de droguri.FOTO VIDEO Cine este românul condamnat la moarte pentru trafic de droguri în Malaezia, 16 octombrie 2013, Elena Dumitru, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Românul condamnat la moarte în Malaezia este din comuna prahoveană Telega. Vecinii îl ştiau de băiat bun, 16 octombrie 2013, Dana Mihai, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Tânărul condamnat la moarte în Malaezia spera să vină acasă. A reuşit să posteze pe Facebook înainte de sentinţă, 16 octombrie 2013, Dana Mihai, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2015 * Andrei Popescu, comandantul unei nave ancorate în portul Penang din Malaezia, a fost accidentat mortal, pe 29 decembrie, fiind lovit în plin de o maşină de transport marfă care rula în incinta portuară.Un comandat de navă, român, a murit într-un accident dintr-un port din Malaezia, 30 decembrie 2015, Feri Predescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017Un marinar din Constanța a murit în Malaezia!, 30 decembrie 2015, Replicaonline.ro, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017 Malta ; 2015 * Patru cetăţeni români, suspectaţi de furt, căutaţi de autorităţile malteze.Patru cetăţeni români, suspectaţi de furt, căutaţi de autorităţile malteze, 3 septembrie 2015, Roxana Maciuca, Mediafax, accesat la 5 ianuarie 2017 Republica Moldova ; 2016 * Patru membri ai echipajului elicopterului SMURD, prăbușit în Republica Moldova. Aceștia sunt :comandorul Doru Gavril, 53 de ani (comandant), căpitan-comandor Voicu Șocae, 36 de ani (copilot), dr. Mihaela Dumea, 39 de ani (medic specialist medicină de urgență, asistent universitar la Universitatea de Medicină și Farmacie Gr. T. Popa Iași) și Gabriel Sandu, 38 de ani (asistent medical principal medicină de urgență).MAI: Membrii echipajului SMURD decedați în Republica Moldova - peste 5 ani experiență pe elicopter, 2 iunie 2016, Agerpres, accesat la 4 ianuarie 2017Cine sunt cei patru salvatori ieşeni care au murit, după prăbuşirea elicopterului SMURD în Republica Moldova, Jurnal.md, accesat la 4 ianuarie 2017 Muntenegru ; 2014 * Doi cetăţeni români, Cristian Vintilă și Flaviu Virgil Georgescu, şi un fost deputat italian, , care făceau parte dintr-o grupare ce plănuia livrarea de armament către organizaţia teroristă Forţele Armate Revoluţionare din Columbia (FARC), au fost arestaţi în Muntenegru.Doi români și un italian au fost ARESTAȚI în Muntenegru. Americanii îi căutau pentru trafic de ARME cu TERORIȘTII, 18 decembrie 2014, Ionel Stoica, Virgil Burlă, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Parchetul New York: Transportul de arme pentru teroriștii columbieni a fost negociat la București. Traficantul Cristian Vintilă e un fost asociat al lui Hrebenciuc și a fost la un pas să fie deputat PSD-PC, 18 decembrie 2014, Marian Păvălaşc, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 Niger * Marcela Câmpian - o clujeancă a mers pe urmele tuaregilor, supranumiţi ”oamenii albaştri ai deşertului”, în Niger şi a locuit timp de săptămână în luna decembrie 2016 la un localnic din oraşul Agadez.O româncă în Niger pe urmele tuaregilor, „oamenii albaştri ai deşertului” - GALERIE FOTO, 13 ianuarie 2017, Vasile Magradean, Descoperă, accesat la 13 ianuarie 2017 Norvegia * - serviciul de protecție a copilului din Norvegia, Barnevernet, a preluat cei cinci copii ai familiei pe 16 noiembrie 2015 în custodia statului norvegian.”Băiețelul meu a fost dat unei familii de lesbiene din Norvegia” - Sora lui Marius Bodnariu dezvăluie TRAUMA unei FEMEI care a rămas fără COPIL:, 29 februarie 2016, Silviu Tudor, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Analiză necruțătoare a societății SCANDINAVE. Ghid de SUPRAVIEŢUIRE al emigrantului în Norvegia. Cazul Bodnariu ridică vălul de pe ABUZURILE inumane ale societății norvegiene, 11 ianuarie 2016, Florin Saiu, Petrisor Cana, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017 ; 2013 Cerşetorii români fac proteste antidiscriminare în Norvegia. Sunt cu miile în Oslo şi, în cel mai bun caz, se ocupă cu cerşitul. Totul a început luna trecută cu un reportaj emoţionant în cel mai mare ziar din Norvegia, „Aftenposten”. Reporterul Robert Veiåker a scris povestea de groază a unei ierni petrecute de ţiganii români sub podul Sinsen, în nordul oraşului Oslo.FOTO Cerşetorii români fac proteste antidiscriminare în Norvegia, 2 mai 2013, Cristian Delcea, Adevărul, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Noua Zeelandă ; 2016 * Patru români, Daniel Bilea, Bogdan Irimia, Emanoil Pirjol și Dragoș Dulhac au fost arestați în Auckland, Noua Zeelandă, după ce dispozitivele pe care le foloseau pentru a fura datele personale au fost descoperite in mai multe bancomate din oraș, cu ajutorul unor detectivi aflați sub acoperire.Români arestați în Noua Zeelandă, după ce au furat sute de mii de dolari din bancomate, 29 octombrie 2016, Eva Petrescu, Click!, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017Români, arestaţi în Noua Zeelandă pentru că ar fi utilizat carduri false pentru a fura din bancomate, 18 iunie 2016, Mircea Olteanu, Mediafax, accesat la 6 ianuarie 2017 Olanda * (1842 – 1904), medic în armata colonială olandeză ; 2008 * Roman sechestrat si torturat la Amsterdam de traficantii de droguri.Roman sechestrat si torturat la Amsterdam de traficantii de droguri, 17 noiembrie 2008, Pro TV, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 ; 2011 * Gruparea de prostituţie şi proxenetism din care făcea parte și Adrian Negrei, zis „Creţu", un cunoscut interlop din Cluj-Napoca, a fost destructurată în Olanda. Mai multe prostituate, în special din Cluj, în majoritate minore, au ajuns în vitrinele din Olanda după o perioadă de prostituţie în Spania. Proxeneţii le băteau crunt şi le obligau să întreţină relaţii sexuale contra cost şi apoi le luau banii. Li se promitea o viaţă plină de lux în Occident. În final, rămâneau fără acte, erau bătute crunt, legate şi obligate să se prostitueze.Cum „exportau" proxeneţii clujeni în Olanda, 20 septembrie 2011, Florina Dobos, România liberă, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017Drama româncelor prostituate în Olanda, 19 septembrie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 * Denes Lenard (24 de ani) studiază Drept European la Universitatea Maastricht. ; 2013 * Dragoş Badău, student Studiul în Danemarca şi Olanda: cum e în primul an? (II), 26 august 2013, Daniela Ivan, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 * Nick Covalenco, impresar de fotbal El putea duce toate starurile României în Vest înainte de '89, dar Securitatea l-a oprit! Ilie Balaci, victimă colaterală: "Ca stil era perfect pentru Ajax", 13 februarie 2013, Prosport.ro - Gândul, accesat la 20 decembrie 2016 * Valeriu Codreanu, cercetator postdoctoral in cadrul Departamentului de Electronica al Universitatii Tehnice din Eindhoven.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Povestea lui Valeriu Codreanu, un tanar cercetator in Olanda, 26 decembrie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Eugen Darie, Radu Dogaru, Olga Dogaru, Alexandru Bitu, Petre Condrat şi Adrian Procop, condamnați în dosarul furtului celor șapte tablouri de la Rotterdam, valoarea prejudiciului fiind estimată la 18 milioane de euro.Dosarul furtului de tablouri. Pedepse de până la doi ani şi 6 luni de închisoare, 14 iulie 2014, Otilia Ciocan, Gândul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017TABLOURILE FURATE din OLANDA: Eugen Darie, Radu Dogaru şi Olga Dogaru rămân în arest, 22 iulie 2013, Catalin Lupasteanu, Mediafax, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017DOSARUL FURTULUI DE TABLOURI din Olanda - Avocat: Eugen Darie, unul dintre cei arestaţi, a dat declaraţii complete despre cele şapte tablouri, 29 mai 2013, Catalin Lupasteanu, Mediafax, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Ce spuneau hoţii tablourilor din Olanda cu trei zile înainte de a fi arestaţi, 16 iulie 2013, RL Online, România liberă, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017UPDATE Jaful din Olanda. Alexandru Bitu, inculpat în dosarul furtului de tablouri, rămâne în arest preventiv, 26 august 2013, Mihaela Cojocariu, Alina Brebenel, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Au furat tablourile de 200 milioane € cu o şurubelniţă, 18 iunie 2013, Karina Avram, Click!, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2014 * Valentin Astănculesei - românii l-au remarcat recent după un simplu gest făcut în preajma Zilei Naţionale, la mii de kilometri distanţă de ţară. Filmarea cu „Deşteaptă-te române”, interpretat la pian în faţa unor străini entuziasmaţi de acordurile imnului naţional, a devenit viral pe net.Povestea lui Valentin Astănculesei, tânărul devenit celebru după ce a interpretat imnul României în gara din Amsterdam, 26 decembrie 2014, Florin Jbanca, Adevărul, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016VIDEO De ce-a fost cântat imnul naţional la pianul din Amsterdam, 4 decembrie 2014, Laurenţiu Ungureanu, Adevărul, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 * Daniela Wilson, cercetător, lucrează ca Assistant Professor la Radboud University din Nijmegen, Olanda. Cercetează nano-motoare supramoleculare auto-alimentate.Daniela Wilson, o maestră a călătoriilor fantastice prin corpul omenesc cu nano-rachete, 10 noiembrie 2014, Ad Astra, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Roxana Pantazică, fost consilier EDMUNDO, masterandă în Olanda. ; 2015 * Alexandru Sava Docmanov, a fost considerat o vreme "lordul drogurilor din România", a fost arestat în Olanda.Sava Docmanov, traficantul fără chip! Cum arată după 20 de ani arădeanul care a avut Mafia italiană la picioare?, 15 mai 2015, Tudor Bogdan, Specialarad.ro, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 ; 2016 * Marghita Cosmina (28 ani), care lucra ca damă de companie, a fost dată dispărută în Olanda.O româncă a dispărut în Olanda! Lucra ca damă de companie! GALERIE FOTO, 6 iulie 2016, Libertatea, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017O tânără din România a plecat la muncă în Olanda și a dispărut fără urmă, Realitatea TV, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017 Pakistan ; 2000 * Emisiunea Prezentul simplu de la Antena 1 aduce in atentia telespectatorilor un reportaj mai putin obisnuit. Materialul, realizat de redactorul Dana Achim, prezinta mai multe cazuri in care romance, casatorite cu cetateni pakistanezi, au renuntat la religia ortodoxa, de dragul sotilor.Romance in salvari la "Prezentul simplu", 6 aprilie 2000, Evenimentul zilei Polonia * (1975 – 2008) a fost tânăr român care a murit într-un spital din Polonia după ce a intrat în greva foamei, ca protest față de arestarea sa abuzivă și modul cum a fost anchetat de către autoritățile poloneze. ; 2013 * Vlad Onețiu, masterand in cadrul Universitatii Jagielloniene din Cracovia.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Tanarul masterand la Universitatea din Cracovia, care ar vrea sa revina in tara (interviu), 23 decembrie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Portugalia * , fost membru de frunte al Mișcării Legionare și arhiepiscop al Episcopiei Ortodoxe Române din America și Canada. A fost demascat şi a rămas fără cetăţenia amerciană, motiv pentru care a emigrat în Portugalia unde a murit la vârsta de 72 de ani.Români celebri în străinătate: Valerian Trifa, Arhiepiscopul Bisericii Ortodoxe Române din SUA şi Canada, 19 aprilie 2013, Dorin Timonea, Adevărul, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 ; 2007 * Maria Iancu, jurnalist, preşedintele Asociaţiei Frăţia din Setubal, Portugalia.Băsescu, enervat de o jurnalistă de origine română din Portugalia, 21 august 2007, Marius Tian, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Nelson Cabral, avocat Infractorii romani din Portugalia, 12 iunie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Mihai But, translator, din 1999 le interpreteaza autoritatilor de la Serviciul de Straini si Frontiera nelegiuirile romanilor si moldovenilor. ; 2009 * Ionuț Paraschiv, a ajuns în Portugalia după o tentativă eșuată de a ajunge în SUA, prin metoda „containerul”, şi-a văzut prietenul din copilărie, Radu Costea, aruncat peste bord şi sfâşiat de rechini.Un român povesteşte cum şi-a văzut prietenul mâncat de rechini, 12 octombrie 2009, Georgiana Stroie, Click!, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Românul care a scăpat de rechini, 13 octombrie 2009, Adevărul, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2012 * Ilinca Drăgănescu, studentă Student în Portugalia: Ida Drăgănescu, 19 noiembrie 2012, Raluca Apostol, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 ; 2014 * Un bărbat din Caransebeş şi-a înjunghiat soţia în Portugalia, după care i-a pus cadavrul într-o maşină şi a venit în România.Un român şi-a ucis soţia în Portugalia şi s-a întors cu cadavrul ei în maşină, 21 noiembrie 2014, Andra Dumitru, România liberă, accesat la 9 ianuarie 2017 ; 2016 * Agnes Arabela Marques, fostă Mureșan, fotomodel.Dezvăluirile unui fotomodel despre ORGIILE lui Gregorian Bivolaru:”Toate învățăturile lui erau o MINCIUNĂ, urmărea să facă afaceri prin EXPLOATAREA cursanților”, 28 februarie 2016, Mihai Oprea, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Vezi și: * In Portugalia, romani cu teama de... romani, 14 octombrie 2006, Gândul * Infractorii romani din Portugalia, 12 iunie 2007, Evenimentul zilei * Românii din Portugalia - Românii de pretutindeni, 17 iunie 2015, Alla Stâncaru Lunca, Radio România Actualităţi Online Regatul Unit Rusia * Prințul Trubetzkoi FOTOISTORIE / Cleopatra Trubetzkoi, 30 septembrie 2009, Emanuel Badescu, Ziarul de Duminică, accesat la 22 decembrie 2016 Serbia ; 1998 * Radu Remus, rrom din Jimbolia, racola fete din Romania si le vindea in Serbia. In perioada 1996-1997, acesta, a ademenit mai multe fete, printre care si minore, pe care le transporta apoi in localitatea Sombor din Serbia si le obliga sa se prostitueze intr-un bar. Pentru fiecare fata, cel in cauza primea de la patronul barului in jur de 15 marci germane. Patronul barului le confisca fetelor pașapoartele ca să nu poată fugi.Prostituatele romance sint silite sa se vinda in Serbia pentru 15 marci germane, 27 Martie 1998, Evenimentul zilei ; 2000 * O filiera care porneste din Romania si ajunge pina in Serbia si Albania se ocupa cu traficul de carne vie.Cazul romancelor vindute in Serbia si Albania, 17 februarie 2000, Evenimentul zilei ; 2001 * Georgica Alina Iacșa (25 ani), a fost impuscata in cap de un soldat al unui echipaj care facea un filtru in apropierea granitei Iugoslaviei cu Grecia.Romanca de 25 de ani, omorita in Iugoslavia, 28 Iulie 2001, Evenimentul zilei ; 2002 * Politia din Belgrad a anuntat arestarea a 150 de persoane, majoritatea implicate in traficul de femei din tarile fostei Uniuni Sovietice si Europei de Est, printre acestea numarindu-se si traficanti romani. Rade Spalevici, unei retele de prostitutie extrem de bine organizate, se folosea de un automobil Chevrolet special modificat pentru comertul cu prostituate si obisnuia sa ameninte femeile ca vor fi sfisiate de ciini daca incearca sa evadeze. Politia a eliberat 13 tinere sechestrate in clubul de noapte "Kazanova", zece dintre ele provenind din Romania si Moldova.Romance scoase din bordelurile sirbesti, 26 Ianuarie 2002, Evenimentul zilei Sierra Leone ; 2012 * Frank Timiş a vândut Chinei 25% din proiectul Tonkolili al African Minerals, privind exploatarea de minereu de fier în Sierra Leone, pentru suma de 1,5 miliarde de dolari.Miliardarul român Frank Timiş încheie cu chinezii O MEGATRANZACŢIE de 1,5 miliarde de dolari în Sierra Leone, 5 aprilie 2012, Loredana Voiculescu, Gândul, accesat la 18 ianuarie 2017 Slovacia ; 2013 * Mara Niculescu, absolventa a London School of Economics din Marea Britanie care, in prezent, lucreaza pentru biroul regional din Bratislava al Programului Natiunilor Unite pentru Dezvoltare.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Absolventa de LSE, care lucreaza pentru ONU (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Slovenia ; 2015 * Flavius Corneliu Chiș, prim-procurorul Parchetului de pe lângă Judecătoria Arad, care abia ce urma să își ia funcția în atribuție a decedat într-un accident de mașină în timp ce se aflau în concediu, în drum spre Italia. El și familia sa au fost efectiv striviți de un tir pe autostradă, în Slovenia.Prim procurorul Parchetului de pe lângă Judecătoria Arad, MORT ÎN ACCIDENT | FOTO, 13 iulie 2015, Georgeta Petrovici, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 Spania In urma eforturilor preotilor ortodocsi romani, indeosebi a pr. protopop Teofil Moldovan, in 2004 Biserica Ortodoxa Romana din Spania a fost recunoscuta oficial. Acest lucru permite parohiilor sa beneficieze, pe plan local, de cont in banca si stampile.Presa, asociatii si biserici, 5 octombrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Statele Unite ale Americii — Suedia Turcia ; 1998 * Daniela Cristina Corpaci (27 de ani) si Sebastian Ionas (26 de ani), ambii din municipiul Suceava, au dus in Turcia, în 1997, peste 30 de fete din judetele Suceava, Botosani si Iasi. Aceștia le vindeau unor proxeneți cu sume intre 1.000-2.000 de dolari "bucata". Turcii le retineau pasapoartele, le asigurau cazare si masa si deveneau stapinii absoluti tinerelor romance. Fetele aveau, zilnic, contacte sexuale cu sapte-opt clienti. Fiecare dintre acestia platea intre 100 si 150 de dolari pentru serviciile de care beneficiau.30 de romance au fost vindute in Turcia cu 1000 de dolari "bucata", 26 Februarie 1998, Evenimentul zilei * O romanca a fost retinuta la Milano, in baza unui mandat international de arestare, emis de Turcia pe numele ei. In urma cu trei ani, autoritatile de la Ankara au acuzat-o ca ar fi fost complice la asasinarea, in scop de jaf, a unui comerciant din Istanbul.Turcii cer extradarea unei romance din Italia, acuzata de crima, 29 noiembrie 1998, Evenimentul zilei ; 1999 * 42 de prostituate romance au fost extradate de politia din Istanbul. In orasul Kars, suratele lor sint acuzate ca "destabilizeaza economia regionala", pentru ca barbatii au ajuns sa isi vinda casele ca sa mearga la bordel.42 de prostituate romance au fost extradate de politia din Istanbul, 2 martie 1999, Evenimentul zilei ; 2011 * Otilia Rădulescu Ipek, emigrată în 1991, are o carieră strălucită de soprană la Opera din Istanbul şi e profesor la conservatorul universităţii din metropolă.Turcia, prin ochii unei românce ajunsă a doua nevastă, 12 iunie 2011, Daniel Befu, România liberă, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 * Gheonur Ylmaz, româncă de etnie turcă, a emigrat în Turcia în 1985. Deține o firmă de catering pentru evenimente de business şi o firmă de consultanţă şi traduceri. S-a căsătorit cu un român din Turcia. Uganda ; 2013 * Andra Gheban, voluntar pe cont propriu pana in Uganda si Tanzania.Povestea romancei care nu da bani pe strada, dar face voluntariat in Uganda, 29 aprilie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Ungaria * , regizor maghiar - mama lui, Angela Poparada, era româncă. Premiat la Cannes.Regizorul cu origini româneşti Miklós Jancsó, premiat la Cannes şi la Veneţia, a murit la 92 de ani, 31 ianuarie 2014, Florin Badescu -Mediafax, Gândul, accesat la 21 decembrie 2016 ; 1998 * La Budapesta au aparut anunturi erotice cu romance pentru acasa.La Budapesta au aparut anunturi erotice cu romance pentru acasa, 10 decembrie 1998, Evenimentul zilei ; 1999 * Trei români au murit într-un accident rutier în Ungaria. Un cetatean roman in virsta de 45 de ani a murit pe loc, in timp ce doua femei, de 26, respectiv 39 de ani, au decedat la spitalul din Mateszlka, in timp ce se aflau la Terapie intensiva im urma unor interventii chirurgicale.Secerati in Ungaria, 29 September 1999, Evenimentul zilei ; 2013 * Un român a fost omorât în bătaie de doi poliţişti în Ungaria. Era suspectat că a furat o drujbă.Un român a fost omorât în bătaie de doi poliţişti în Ungaria. Era suspectat că a furat o drujbă, 11 aprilie 2013, Sorin Breazu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 7 ianuarie 2017 Venezuela * Ioan Harea, violonist, cetățean român, venezuelean și canadian.Bio of Violinist Ioan Harea, IoanHarea.ca, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 ; 2000 * Ioana Benedek, actriță de telenovele ("Angela", "Femei inselate"), stabilită de 16 ani în Venezuela.Romanca Ioana Benedek face ravagii in lumea telenovelelor, 10 August 2000, Evenimentul zileiRomanca Joana Bendek, face furori in S.U.A., 6 Decembrie 1999, Evenimentul zilei Emisiuni și campanii de presă despre români emigrați * 2005 - postul public a difuzat in doua serii reportajele realizate de Irina Pacurariu despre romanii emigrati in ultimii 15 ani in Spania, Italia, Marea Britanie si Irlanda. Programate pe TVR 1, productiile au avut parte de rating mare, mai ales in mediul urban.Povesti din diaspora, 12 ianuarie 2006, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 * 2006 - Pentru al doilea an consecutiv, televiziunea publica realizeaza reportaje despre viata romanilor stabiliti in strainatate - seria de reportaje, denumită „Migrație XXI”, realizat de Marian Voicu. Cărți despre românii din străinătate România, văzută de cei care au ales străinătatea. Confesiunile incomode a 30 de tineri români plecaţi după 1989 în lumea largă sunt reunite în volumul „Revoluţia din depărtare", de Cristina Hermeziu (2011).Româncă emigrată: "Nu sunt arogantă, nu dispreţuiesc, dar nici nu iubesc poporul ăsta « brav şi ospitalier »", 9 februarie 2011, Andreea Popescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Asociații ale românilor din străinătate * Fundația pentru Românii de Pretutindeni * Liga Studenților Români din Străinătate Statistici 2014 - 4 milioane de romani in strainatate si doar 4% se intorc.4 milioane de romani in strainatate si doar 4% se intorc Interviu, 27 aprilie 2014, Ziare.com, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 În anul 2013, Liga Studenților Români din Străinătate (LSRS) estima că peste 40.000 de studenţi români se regăseau în întreaga lume la mari universităţi.De ce m-aş întoarce în România (I)?, 29 ianuarie 2013, Mihai Copaceanu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 În anul 2017, numărul acestora era estimat la 45.000.Zeci de mii de tineri români studiază peste hotare. Puţini vor să se mai întoarcă acasă, 14 ianuarie 2017, Stiri.tvr.ro, accesat la 15 ianuarie 2017 MAE s-a confruntat, în 2014, cu o creştere fără precedent a crizelor consulare în care au fost implicați cetățeni români aflaţi în străinătate, cu peste 13.000 de români arestaţi, 400 implicaţi în conflicte de muncă sau victime ale traficului de persoane şi aproape 600 implicaţi în accidente.Bilanț MAE: Câți români au fost arestați în străinătate, în 2014, 9 martie 2015, Andra Mitu, România liberă, accesat la 5 ianuarie 2017 Note Lectură suplimentară * A doua Românie, volumul I, Valentin Hossu-Longin, Editura Libra, București, 2000 - recenzie * Enciclopedia ilustrată a românilor din străinătate, Dan Fornade * Români celebri din străinătate: dicționar, Fănuș Băileșteanu, Editura România Press, 2005 * Lumile sociale ale migraţiei româneşti în străinătate, Dumitru Sandu, Editura Polirom, 2010 - recenzie * Les Artistes Roumains en Occident (Ionel Jianu, 1986, Paris-Los Angeles) Legături externe * * http://adevarul.ro/educatie/studii-in-strainatate/ * Ghidul unei emigrări reuşite, 30 noiembrie 2010, Evenimentul zilei * Români pe pământul făgăduinţei – Lumea Nouă | VOCILE DREPTEI, 7 august 2015, Alexandru Ghillis, Evenimentul zilei * Viaţa de emigrant: cât de mult ne schimbă traiul în străinătate, 6 ianuarie 2015, Oana Antonescu, Adevărul * Imigraţia sau cum a trimis neocomunismul România civică în exil, 12 octombrie 2013, Lacrima Andreica, Adevărul * O ţară văzută de afară: românii din diaspora, 17 octombrie 2014, Horia Ghibuţiu, Adevărul * Reguli pentru românii de pretutindeni care vor să înveţe în ţară, 24 iunie 2015, Carmen Anghel, Evenimentul zilei * O privire foarte critică asupra Diasporei. Dar nu răutăcioasă, doar necesară, 23 februarie 2015, Gabriel Diaconu, Mihnea-Petru Pârvu, Evenimentul zilei * Cronologia exilului literar postbelic, Ion Simuţ, România literară - anul 2008, numărul 23 * Cronologia exilului literar postbelic (II), Ion Simuţ, România literară - anul 2008, numărul 24 * Salariu de medic emigrant: un milion de dolari pe an, 11 octombrie 2009, Evenimentul zilei - Capital * Cât ne costă să emigrăm, 4 iulie 2010, Adevărul * Ce caută românii în Occident?, 4 noiembrie 2008, Evenimentul zilei * Ei sunt Romania: Galeria de onoare - mesajul romanilor care ne fac cinste in straintate (I), 1 decembrie 2013, Diana Robu, Ziare.com Criminalitate * Criminali romani celebri, care au speriat Vestul - Documentar, 5 aprilie 2011, Ziare.com * ROMÂNII AU SPERIAT VESTUL. Anglia se teme de “un val de criminalitate”, în Franţa românii i-au depăşit la furat pe algerieni, iar Olanda are bancomatele sub asediu, 18 februarie 2012, Andrei Luca Popescu, Gândul * Acesti barbari care ne rup de Europa, 2 noiembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei ; publicații * http://www.romanicalumea.ro * http://www.newsdiaspora.ro * http://www.stiridiaspora.com - sait înființat în 2011 http://www.stiridiaspora.com/show-page/despre-noi * http://www.diasporalive.ro * http://www.romanul.eu * http://www.gazetaromaneasca.com * http://www.rgnpress.ro * http://www.instrainatate.ro * http://www.romaninlume.info.ro * http://www.diasporatv.eu * http://www.radiodiasporaonline.com * http://www.radiometafora.ro * http://www.romaniaincontact.com ; publicații defuncte * strada32.com - comunitatea românilor de pretutindeni - http://www.evz.ro/emigrarea-virtuala-a-romanilor-888591.html ; surse * Românii în lume - http://www.romania-actualitati.ro/rrapages/categorie/68 * http://www.pnldiaspora.ro/organizatii/ * PMP şi-a desemnat CANDIDAŢII pentru Diaspora, la parlamentare. VEZI cine deschide LISTA, 10 octombrie 2016, Ana Petrescu, Evenimentul zilei ; interviuri * http://www.convorbiriromanesti.com/category/interviuri/?lang=ro_ro ; evrei * Personalitati din strainatate (originari din Romania), IudaismRoOnline Vezi și * Listă de străini în România * Diaspora română * Relațiile externe ale României Categorie:Liste de români din străinătate